


Her Idea of Fun

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leads him into trouble. He keeps following.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Idea of Fun

Every time she wanted to have fun, they wound up in a dive. And try as he might to avoid it, there was typically a fight, even when she promised not to steal anyone's drink or just randomly drop her mace on hands. Or tentacles.

The only thing that kept him at her side when she wanted to do these insane things, he swore, was that he loved her, and would rather have her back.

He couldn't bring himself to admit it was the mind-blowing sex afterwards.

He figured she knew it as she pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
